halofandomcom-20200222-history
Keep It Clean (Trailer)
The trailer starts with a view of New Mombasa, with the Space Elevator in the background, and several skyscrapers in the foreground, including a building with the Traxus logo upon it, and another with the Prophet of Regret's carrier peering from behind it (the carrier is behind the two skyscrapers to the right of the AMG building). The view switches to several HEVs entering the atmosphere at high speed. The camera cuts back to the skyscraper view, this time with an overlay of information similar to the Bungie.net lock page, and the term "Tanaga.0086" in the lower right side. It switches to a view of a street with several cars and a banner labeled < evacuate > with "City of New Mombasa" below in the left and in the foreground and a burning object in the background, with "Tanaga.0086" replaced by "Lumumba.0624". Switching to another view of skyscrapers, this time from a street-level point, the camera tilts up some and we see many HEVs rocketing through the sky, until the camera zooms in on a particular group that is going in a direction perpendicular to that of the primary set. A massive blue-white EMP explosion, caused by Regret's Assault Carrier jumping into Slipspace occurs, and the camera shakes. The view switches to another skyscraper view, level with the buildings this time, as the explosion grows larger, then a shockwave smashes into the city. The view again changes to the HEVs, this time seeing many of them flying wildly off course. The view changes and more buildings are caught in the rapidly widening explosion radius. Some of the HEVs are seen streaking through the air here. Then, the camera goes black. Reinitializing, it displays the face of the Superintendent, along with many warnings and cycling through them. A series of seemingly random numbers, letters and symbols scrolls extremely fast across the screen, until ">Reinitialize..." appears. the Overlay reappears over the still-black background, with the messages, "Warning! Metropolitan Disaster!" "Checking Power...""Checking Comms..." "Alerting Emergency Services!" The camera reactivates, and displays a scene of several of the buildings seen earlier, with smoke pouring from the right hand side of the city. Another switch, seeing the street in ruins, which momentarily shows the near-pristine street view before switching back to the current state. More views of skyscrapers until it reaches an apparently damaged camera, which is tilted and the overlay is blurred. A lone Human Entry Vehicle is seen streaking through the sky before the camera switches to the damaged overlay with "Halo 3" displayed, alternating between the standard text version and the typical Halo font version of the title. A quick view of the HEV accelerating towards the camera, and subsequently crashing into it before "Prepare To Drop" is displayed. The Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios logos also alternate between their respective text and logo versions before the required Xbox 360 logo and "Jump In" phrase are displayed. Then, abruptly, the camera goes dark. The trailer ends with the words "Halo 3" and "Prepare To Drop," possibly hinting that it may be an expansion of the campaign, or a filler for the time between Halo 2 and Halo 3. There are two theorized release dates. It is believed that the extension will be released on 11/17/08 because at 56 seconds into the video, computer messaging in the background reads, "DATE: = 1117".This points the release date to November 17 2008. It is also believed that this extension will be released on 1/6/09 or 06/01/09 (Kenya uses the dd/mm/yy format, instead of Bungie's mm/dd/yy) because at 37 seconds into the video, it reads, "'0x1aa706b 0x1ax'01/06/09' + 221291." Messages The messages that flash up midway through the trailer state(in order): :PLEASE REMAIN CALM :EXPECT DELAY :ROAD CLOSED :YELLOW MEANS YIELD :OBEY POSTED LIMITS :PARDON OUR DUST :MADDIE, WHERE ARE YOU? :PROCEED WITH CAUTION :DANGER: FLOOD ZONE :FINAL NOTICE: BILL PAST DUE :KEEP IT CLEAN These are obviously Superintendent messages, some are new while others have been seen before. Analysis The first post on Bungie.net in September made by IIIIIII relates to the "METROPOLITAN DISASTER" that is occurring in New Mombasa. Strange Texts and Info *At about 16 seconds into the video, a message reading 'ThresholdTrigger', Threshold being the gas giant that supported Installation 04. *Text appears under and over the Bungie logo that read as following. :(Your?)Wait Signal Trap-10 :Cond. Wait-1244 :(Your?)Wait Relative(MP,MAP,NP?)-47 :Supercondition-236 :Supercondition-Data-144 Category:Games *When the camera switches to the street with the 2 cars before the blast, it reads in the right corner: SIERRA117 LOC LINK 0x2F278609. It seems that the Superintendent is looking for or displaying John-117's coordinates. *At 50 seconds, the numbers "01 06 09" appear for two frames between a number of zeroes below the words "Halo 3". This could suggest an intended release date of January 6, 2009 for the campaign expansion. These numbers are repeated at 52 seconds as the first numbers to appear in the time counter in the lower-right corner of the screen (following the 16). *At 38 seconds, the string "01/06/09" can be found amidst the "THREAD DUMP" and also suggests the above release date. *The "KEEP IT CLEAN" post on Bungie.net have referred to a Prowler named "Tokyo Rules". This is related to the fact that a big reveal has been planned at the Tokyo Game Show (TGS) from October 9th to 12th. This fact has been confirmed by Microsoft representatives. Further Reading Into The Ashen Wake - An in-depth analysis of the trailer by Ascendant Justice.